The present invention relates to a latch mechanism and, in particular, to latch mechanisms for doors.
Various latches are known for securing doors in a closed position. Some latch mechanisms are provided with locking devices to secure the door against unwanted entry.
The present invention provides a latch mechanism for a door having first and second latches, a handle, a first cam connected to the first and second latches, a second cam and a third cam connected to the handle such that movement of the handle operates the first and second latches by transmitting movement from the third cam to the first cam through the second cam. One or more rods may be used to connect the latches and or handle. The first handle may simultaneously operate the first and second latches.
In one embodiment of the invention, the mechanism may also include a lock that selectively engages and disengages the first and second cams.
In another embodiment, the third cam includes an opening and the second cam includes a projection located at least partially within the opening. The second cam includes first and second surfaces and the projection extends from beyond the first surface to beyond the second surface.
In another embodiment, the first cam includes a finger and the second cam includes a projection that is selectively engageable with the finger. Movement of the third cam causes movement of the projection which in turn causes movement of the first cam when the projection is engaged with the finger of the first cam. The first and second latches may be locked by disengaging the projection and the finger.
In another embodiment, the latch mechanism further including a second handle connected to the third cam such that movement of the second handle operates the first and second latches by transmitting movement from the third cam to the first cam through the second cam. The second handle may simultaneously operate the first and second latches
In yet another embodiment, a lock is positioned between the first and second latches.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a latch mechanism for a door includes a first latch, a second latch and means for simultaneously operating the first and second latches. The means may include a plurality of cams, handles and/or rods.
Other features of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the embodiments and the accompanying drawings.